User talk:JetCell
Duplicate picture Hey Jet, can you please delete this picture (http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:LongRangeKit.jpg) since it's a duplicate of the picture of the Stealth Ops Kit I uploaded? Thanks. :) Matt (talk) 05:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) RE: Improving Blaster Performance article Ok, got it! I've put it in my blog, and I will try to fit more to the wiki. OshhhTeeVee (talk) 00:38, November 7, 2017 (UTC) About FANDOM rules So, Jetcell, I was going to e-mail you just now about that. I know we cannot accept members who are under 13. But what should I do when someone who's underage is here? I mean, is that a Bureaucrat thing or I can report the person too? Depending of the answer, I can take care of that when you are too busy. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:55, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey JetCell! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you guys if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community/admins about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:05, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes, forums will be sunsetted soon, and migration will occur at that time. Just like forums, discussions can be used by the communities however the community wants, so it doesn't have to be social or chatty, you can make that distinction. In fact, when we launched forums several years ago, community members had the same concerns. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:51, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! I wanted to see if you'd be interested in enabling discussions here and on the app while keeping forums intact. That way you can engage users on the app and possibly turn them into editors. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:36, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Polish Language Hi, I'm an administrator of the polish Nerf Wiki. Could you add my wiki to section "Languages" at the bottom of the page? Thank you in advance - Mersus (dyskusja) 15:29, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Green Ballistic Balls Okay, so recently, I saw a video review on YouTube by FG4000 of the Nerf Pulsator, and he brought up this thing about how the green Ballistic Balls are slightly larger than the previous versions before it. So, do you think we could put this bit of information of this size difference in the article about the Ballistic Balls? JustAlex93 (talk) 23:43, December 7, 2017 (UTC) You freakin' got it, dude! JustAlex93 (talk) 00:11, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your edits! I started 4 pages about the Ultimate Blasters Series, and I was always excited to see what you would add or format when I came back. Comrade Baciu (talk) 02:44, January 1, 2018 (UTC)Comrade Baciu I have no idea what is going on with Pixelfries Well, he recently posted this thread . Not sure what that is about. FLATtheFISH 16:21, January 1, 2018 (UTC) A profile pic for you! Matt (talk) 06:48, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Age update Last time you edited your userpage is in 2015. Can you please update your age in your userpage? :) Matt (talk) 02:00, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Why? :( I just uploaded a GT variant of the Holdout & its packaging (I found it on Google) on this Wikia, & then they suddenly disappeared since you deleted the pics. It's actually an official variant of the Holdout in GT. :) Matt (talk) 10:25, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Nstrikeblasters Template Hey JetCell, I was trying to add the NanoFire to the NStrikeblasters template, although it doesn't show up. I think I did the code right, so I'm wondering if there is a maximum amount of sections allowed or something like that that would prevent it from working. Maybe you will have more luck with it. Thanks, Cerrwiden (talk) 05:48, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Who's the founder of this Wikia? I wanna know. :) Matt 05:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) hey，buddy!I'm the one who leave note on the page of surgefire,rail blade and lumitron,I got all of them(I got the rail blade!!) and I added true and useful information into the pages,but you always delete them,before you delete the information,please confirm it.I got 20 nerf guns and never add wrong information into the page,AND IT'S TIRING TO ADD INFORMATION AGAIN AND AGAIN.THANK YOU!